Sensei
Sensei is one of the main characters in Shadow Fight 2. He is also a playable character in Old Wounds, an exclusive game mode in the Special Edition, which tells the story of Sensei when he was young. Sensei is first met at the beginning of the game, and is the first person to have a written speaking role. Sensei is the person who gives the tutorials in the game, like basic controls, enchanting equipment, and Eclipse mode. He also reminds the player each time they level up and describes the rules of challenges and duels in the first six acts (Done by Ancient in Act VII). Sensei possesses a vast knowledge and often advises Shadow on his opponents. Sensei ends up accompanying Shadow in his long journey to find the seals and close the Gates of Shadows. Sensei stays behind when Shadow enters the Gates of Shadows after it is opened at the end of the Interlude. After Shadow defeats Titan and saves May, Sensei mentions about the hot ashes in the air which are mark of the Eternals. He tells Shadow that this world needs his help once more, but this time with an army of companions. He later becomes the person that guides the players in the Underworld, giving information about the Eternals and their goals. Old Wounds Sensei's story is expanded upon in the Special Edition. Players will play as a younger Sensei, with a predetermined equipment and difficulty level. 'Equipment' *Weapon: Ninja Sword *Armor: Red Doublet *Helm: Light Helm *Ranged Weapon: Shurikens 'Story' Sensei was taking a walk when he finds Prince being chased by Lynx. He screams for Sensei's help, saying that he is trying to murder him. Lynx tells Sensei that the Prince is out of his mind and he was tasked with bringing the Prince back home. Sensei is not believing it, so Lynx decides to eliminate Sensei in order to remove witness. However, Sensei manages to defeat Lynx, saving the Prince's life. Prince thanks Sensei for helping him and tells him what has happened to him. Prince was kidnapped, but luck was still on his side and he escaped. He also learned that his soldiers are undergoing a training from Hermit. Sensei is certain that Lynx was sent to kill Prince because of Hermit's affair, so he accompanies Prince to confront Hermit. When they met, Hermit is displeased to find that Prince is still alive. He admits that it is true that he betrayed Prince and has hired Lynx to eliminate him, but he needs to do it all to save his school's future. Hermit then proceeds to eliminate Prince himself, saying that Prince is a sacrificial needed in order for his school's glory. However, Sensei stops Hermit and fights him. After Sensei is victorious, he berates Hermit for selling his honor by betraying someone, stating that no one wants to follow a traitor's lead. Hermit retorts that this is the only way to save his school, and he reveals that Shogun has ordered him to train his men and promised him protection. Prince corrects him that they are his men, and asks Hermit to tell him the bandit's hideout location, if he still has a bit of honor left. Hermit replies by telling them where to find Butcher, the Prince's kidnapper who was hired by Shogun. Sensei and Prince then continue their journey and visit the town where Butcher is residing. Upon meeting him, Butcher is happy to meet Prince again and reveals Prince's foul secret by reminding Prince about the deal they made earlier, which Prince referred to as "luck"; Butcher lets Prince go and tells him the whereabouts of the magical Sphere that Prince is after, and Prince pays him with golds in return. Sensei is disappointed upon finding out that Prince is not so innocent, while Prince pretends that he is being accused. Butcher explains to Sensei what kind of a man Prince is, before he proceeds to trying to murder Sensei, stating that he will give a lesson of humiliation to him. When Sensei is fighting with Butcher, Prince uses this chance to run away, and heading to get the Sphere. After Butcher is defeated and realizes this, he happily mocks Sensei, remarking that his new friend is a spineless liar. Sensei demands an explanation from Butcher, which he gives without hesitation. Butcher informs Sensei that a certain woman has convinced Shogun to take over Prince's throne. She promised the Sphere to him, saying that it will turn him into a great warlord. Shogun himself did all this for being her liege. He tells Sensei to go to the port, where a ship bringing the Sphere is heading. Using this information, Sensei goes to the port to find the magical Sphere. When arriving there, he meets with Wasp, the daughter of Pirate King. She asks him if he was sent by Widow to retrieve the Sphere. Sensei plays along by confirming it. Unfortunately, it was a trick question, as Wasp reveals that the Sphere had been taken yesterday. She then plans to do away with Sensei, saying that she will never forgive liars. Before she fights Sensei, Wasp reminds herself that she is not letting herself losing to an old man. Despite this, she is defeated by Sensei. Wasp then decides to tell Sensei where Widow's hiding place is as she is not paid to fight for Widow's honor. Wasp also reveals that Widow was in love with the Prince. He, however, rejected her feelings. This broke Widow's heart so badly that it caused her to become obsessed for revenge and manipulating Shogun to overthrow him. Widow is planning to rule over men and play them off. The one she chooses to hold the magical Sphere will be granted immense power, but at the same time will also turn him into Widow's loyal slave. After hearing this, Sensei is determined to stop this mess. When Sensei arrives at Widow's place, Widow is angered to see him and thinks that Sensei intends to humiliate her just like Prince. Widow wants to make him suffer, stating that she will strike back for what the Prince has done to her and Sensei will deliver this message to him. Sensei, however, defeats her and manages to convince her, saying that he sympathizes with her. Realizing that Sensei is honest with his intention to help, Widow informs Sensei that Prince has come and seized the Sphere from her. Shogun's attempt to stop it was useless, and Prince takes him to be executed in the place where he first met with Widow. She also warns Sensei that the Prince has lost his mind after he got a hold of the Sphere. When Sensei finds Prince, he says, with his flaming eyes, that justice has triumphed as Shogun's mind is in his control now. Prince makes Shogun fight Sensei. After he defeats Shogun, Sensei tries to reason with Prince, which is useless, because the Prince has totally lost his mind. Thinking that Sensei wants to take his throne, Prince proceeds to take out Sensei. But, Sensei manages to stop Prince and defeat him, before he can do anything harmful. After Prince's defeat, a humanoid creature suddenly appears before Sensei. The creature stops the flow of time and he is here to take back the Sphere to where it belongs. He mentions that its presence here was caused by the instability of the Gates of Shadows. Sensei has many questions to be asked, but he says that Sensei will find out one day. For now, he tells Sensei to sleep and when he wakes up, no one will remember his feat. Quotes * Well, well... my vain disciple has returned. And without a body it seems. How unfortunate for you. * You're nothing more than a shadow now. And yet, I sense great power within you. I wonder... - Greeting the player for the very first time on Shadow Fight 2 * Impressive... but a bag cannot defend itself. Let's see how you fare against my disciple, Kenji - Talking to the player after moving and attacking the punching bag at the Dojo * In this form you can't die. Thus I suggest you challenge one of the demons now: Lynx! - Talking to the player after purchasing Knives * Ah, the first Seal. Well done, Shadow. Only five Seals left. Come, we must hurry! - Talking to the player after defeating Lynx * My apprentice is missing. I'm worried for his safety. He left to try the new schools in the next town, but I have not heard from him since. -Talking about his apprentice, Crane * This town was known for its fighting schools, yet it lies in ruin! So much destruction... what could have done this? - Reaching Act II * You! Tell us: what's happening here? - Asking Dragon * Magic! So that is Hermit's great secret. Beware, my apprentice, magic is dangerous and powerful. It should not be used! - Talking to the player after defeating Mantis * Crane, how far you have fallen. What have you become? Forsaking the old ways? Forgetting all I have taught you? Shame on you! - After Crane is defeated * You have shown great skill, Shadow. I trust that you can wield this magic for good. But do not allow it to tempt you or taint your good heart. - Talking to the player after defeating Hermit * How strange for this girl to walk alone at night, talking to strangers. I have a bad feeling about this. - Meeting Bird for the first time * Hermit warned us about Butcher's gang, but this... this is much worse. He has been misleading children, turning them, building his own private army! - Talking to the player after defeating Redhead * There is no going back now. Our path leads us across the sea. We must find a boat. - Talking to the player after defeating Butcher * Have you heard anything about the place we are heading? Who is in charge? - Talking to Sly * Sly! Is this true? Have you armed their enemies? - Before fighting Bosun * This is not our war, but I am curious about Widow. - Talking to the player after defeating Wasp * She must be the woman Wasp spoke of. Something is... bothering me, but I am not sure what. -Meeting Widow for the first time * I feel her pull, too, but I am skilled enough to resist the power. - Speaking about Widow's charm * Stay focused. The Gates of Shadows are close. There may be strange, frightening things ahead for us, but we must not fail. - Talking to the player after defeating Widow * This land is close to the Gates of Shadows and has suffered greatly. I remember fertile plains once surrounded the great Ivory City... - Talking to the player upon reaching Act VI * Perhaps, but we must be careful. No natural fire can burn so long; this realm belongs to the shadows now. - Talking to the player upon seeing Ivory City * No, this is obviously a case of mistaken identity. But, if they fear him, it is all the better. - Talking to the player after defeating Captain * Well done, my disciple. You now have all six Seals needed to close the Gates. But don't celebrate just yet. First, we must reach the Gates... - Talking to the player after defeating Shogun * Finally, we have reached the Gates of Shadows... The sight of it is hard to bear. You have everything you need to close them forever, except for one thing. * May! No, this cannot be! Something has gone terribly wrong! - After May gets sucked inside the Gates of Shadows * The Seals! Each one appears to be connected to its owner somehow. We should revisit each owner - perhaps we will learn how to break the Seals. -Before the Interlude * Now it is up to Shadow. He has the tools and the experience. He is finally ready. - After all demons are defeated in Interlude * You must go! There is no time for debate. It is now or never! - At the end of Interlude * Have no fear, my apprentice. Your heart is pure, your resolve is strong. Trust in yourself and your training, and you cannot fail. - Sensei bids his farewell to Shadow * See those hot ashes in the wind? This world needs your help again, Shadow. But this time thousands shall follow you into the battle! - After Titan is defeated Underworld * The hot air is rising from this pit between the rocks. Something is very, very wrong here. Proceed with caution - and not before we find a team to support you. - Introducing the player to Underworld * This is the antechamber of the Eternals' domain. Their slumber lasted for millennia, but the Gates of Shadows have put the world in peril. They've awakened. - After entering Underworld * Oh, no. They shall destroy the Gates, but they shall also destroy the whole of mankind. For them it’s only another cycle of destruction and creation. - Explaining the Eternals' goals to the player * Only fanatics. They worship the Eternals in hope to be spared. Truly, they are blind in their faith. If we fail, they will soon learn the truth. - After Volcano is defeated * My great-grandfather told me of the Eternals fighting for the right to hurl their retribution upon mankind. We are now in the middle of their war. - After Megalith is defeated * Floods, fires, earthquakes – these were all works of their hands! I am starting to see the whole thing clearly... - After Fungus is defeated * I pray you tell us, o most ancient one, does not mankind have a chance to atone for its sins against you? - Speaking to Vortex after he is defeated * Be cautious, hero. This deep, the universal laws that you’re used to cease to work... - Warns the player before fighting Fatum * I know his kind. They gather adepts whom they feed with lies. Don't listen to his firebrand preaching, for that is his primary weapon. - Warns the player before fighting Arkhos * "We"? Shadow, it seems like our foe is off his head. Excuse me, which of your personalities are we talking with? Perhaps your "brother" could be more rational? - Speaking to Hoaxen before fighting him * Shadow, don't be fooled! He only seems weak. You're not his friend, you're just his prey. He'll tear you to pieces if you get any closer! - Warns the player before fighting Karcer * Rage and thirst for blood boil within her. She delights in endless battle, but for what? What will she find atop her mountain of skulls? - Speaking to player before fighting Drakaina * Shadow, the portal behind him may be our chance for salvation. The immortals said that they would destroy our world. Maybe with his help - Speaking to player before fighting Tenebris * It's a risk, but do we have any other choice? We may stop the Immortals by entering the portal. But also we may cause a great catastrophy - Speaking to player before fighting Tenebris * The portal is yours. What is your decision? Take the risk and enter or listen to Tenebris and turn back? - Giving the player choices * Shadow, it's giving us its strength! All the power to mold and shape reality like fresh clay, to create anew. To stop this vicious cycle! - Following the conversation after turning back from the portal * I'm afraid we've destroyed the world of the Immortals. Yes, they will come back in a new cycle, as happens inevitable with any life form, but we are responsible for their demise. - Following the conversation after entering portal * We've changed places with them. Now you and humanity have a choice: accept the Immortals or become their executioners... * The web of time? Don't touch that, it's dangerous! In fact, just leave - the denizens of this dungeon want nothing to do with you. - Sensei's first words to Morgana, during the Halloween 2019 update * I'll say it again: leave, and never come back! Any minute now they'll realize this is all your fault! And when that happens, no amount of spiders or raven familiars will save you! - Warns Morgana after she mess up the threads of time * Shadow, that witch and her spiders think they can just walk in and take over. She'll tangle time up so badly you won't be able to find the ends! Only you can stop her. * There's no way out of this. The spiders will just keep tangling the threads of time - we have no choice but to take them all down. Hopefully not all at once. - After Morgana reappears, with her sisters * She isn't coming back. Then predictions don't always come true? Even if you were in the future and saw it all with your own eyes? That means we have a chance! - After Countess is defeated * I would say we learned a valuable lesson, but the best I can come up with is "Just try not to die." And what kind of sensei would I be if I gave out wisdom like that? - After Banshee is defeated * You again, Freeze? Don't you remember that it didn't end well for you the last time we met? - When Freeze returns * What could have happened? Do you think people might have stopped believing in miracles, and so Santa just left? - Following the conversation * If the Christmas spirit is so serious, then trouble must be on the way... Shadow, we need to keep training! - After Freeze is defeated Old Wounds * This city awakens some memories. I will tell you my story that happened many years ago... - Sensei's story prologue of Part 1 * Really? For what I see is a frightened man surrounded by cutthroats. Something suggests me the Prince is telling the truth. Step away from him! - Sensei defending Prince * Too many coincidences. Someone knew of our visit, and warned the bandits. But how is the Hermit involved? We have to learn this. Let's go! - Sensei's words after Lynx is defeated * I remembered something more, shall we return to my story? - Sensei says this before the beginning of all parts of his story * I think it happened another way... Memories can be very fragile. '' - Sensei when loses from an opponent in Old Wounds * ''Last time I was telling you how I've saved Prince from killers. I've learned that a Hermit was secretly training his soldiers. So that was where we went. - Sensei's story prologue of Part 2 * Shame on you! Selling your honor outright! And for what? Do you think people shall follow a traitor's lead? Is that a good example for the young? - Sensei lecturing Hermit after he is defeated * The Hermit told us that Prince's warlord, Shogun, betrayed his lord and paid a certain Butcher to kidnap him. It was now time to visit the bandit. - Sensei's story prologue of Part 3 * So this is what "luck" means? Buying your adom, and feeding your people to a gang of madmen...And I was so kind towards you, prince. - Expressing his disappointment after Butcher revealed Prince's true traits. * Answer me, why does Shogun want him dead, and what is the magic Sphere you were talking about? - Interrogating Butcher after he is defeated * Prince's troubles were caused by a woman! She devised a plan to overthrow him by using a magical Sphere which was now brought to the nearby port... - Sensei's story prologue of Part 4 * Widow? Of course... she told me to take the Sphere and bring it to Shogun, in his own hands. - Sensei getting along with Wasp's question * We must stop Prince before he finds Widow... and the Sphere... - After Wasp is defeated * The pirate girl told me about Widow's complicated story with Prince. I didn't get the Sphere, but learn that Prince went to the mountains to find Widow. - Sensei's story prologue of Part 5 * I sympathize with you, I truly do. But a broken heart is a poor advisor. Please understand: there are people suffering because of you. - Comforting Widow after he fought her * I remembered what happened at the end, shall we return to my story? ''- Sensei tells his ending remembrance before Part 6 * ''The magical Sphere made Prince mad! It gave him imminent power... that threatened to destroy us all! I couldn't allow that to happen. - Sensei's story prologue of Part 6 * Prince, stop! Look around! The Sphere is feeding upon your anger, turning you into a monster! - Sensei talking senses into Prince * Wait! I have so many questions! Who are you? What is there, behind the Gates? I want to know... - Talking to Ancient after the Prince is defeated Trivia *Sensei was in his mid-forties during the events in Old Wounds. His age in the main storyline, however, is unknown. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition